


Waking up beside you...

by Valentia



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Age Play, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Butt Plugs, Canon Compliant, Come as Lube, Coming In Pants, Cute Harry, Daddy Kink, Daddy Louis, Desperate Harry, Dirty Talk, Dom Louis, Dom/sub, Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, Fluff, Harry in Panties, Light BDSM, M/M, Morning Sex, Panties, Panty Kink, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Plushies, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Sub Harry, Subspace, Top Louis, kissy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 13:56:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15511344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valentia/pseuds/Valentia
Summary: ... you know how the title aka the lyrics end.This is just 1.3k words of filth that I feel like are too good to hide on my computer.Inspired by Harry with plushies and Harry saying "Kissy", because those two concepts fit perfectly with sub Harry.Louis is currently spooning him from behind, so Harry slowly shuffles closer to him and starts rubbing his ass over Louis’ cock in his boxers. He whimpers every time the plug shifts inside him, can feel the leftover cum inside him, and he feels sofull, but not fullenough.





	Waking up beside you...

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a very not-detailed ficlet and it's still not detailed at all, so I just wanna make clear that this isn't the best I can do when it comes to writing. It was just a concept that I had to write out somehow.  
> Now, have fun reading I guess.

Harry and Louis are in bed together on a lazy morning. Louis is still fast asleep, but Harry wakes up with the first sunlight. He’s already sweating under the covers and God, he’s so _hard_. He’s been dreaming about Louis and yeah, the butt plug he’s wearing is rubbing his prostate just perfectly. Louis put it in last night after they fucked and he came inside Harry. They had just been too tired to get up to take a shower, so Louis pulled the golden butt plug from under their bed so his cum wouldn’t leak out of Harry and ruin the sheets while they were asleep.

But now Harry’s ass is clenching around it and he just wants it _out out out_ so Louis can fuck him again. His pink panties are completely drenched in precum and he can hear his heartbeat in his ears.

He needs his daddy.

 _Now_.

Louis is currently spooning him from behind, so Harry slowly shuffles closer to him and starts rubbing his ass over Louis’ cock in his boxers. He whimpers every time the plug shifts inside him, can feel the leftover cum inside him, and he feels so _full_ , but not full _enough_.

When Harry’s whimpers get louder and his movements more determined Louis wakes up, _finally_. Harry can feel him grip his hips hard, stopping his movements and smiling against the back of his neck.

“Good morning to you, too, princess.”

Harry sighs, happy now that his daddy is finally awake.

Louis shuffles closer then, pushes his half-hard cock against the crease of Harry’s ass and presses the panties against the plug in the process. It makes Harry whimper.

“Does the baby need daddy’s cock?” Louis asks, his voice sweet but dripping with authority and dominance and Harry feels his cock leak more precum into his panties.

“Yes, please, daddy,” is all he gets out before Louis is pulling the blankets down and shuffling out of his boxers.

“Good boys who say please get what they want.”

Louis places kisses at the back of Harry’s neck while he pulls Harry’s wet panties down over his ass, just far enough so that he can slide two fingers down his crack and play with the end of the plug. Harry’s moaning against his pillow, rocking back against Louis’ fingers, begging him to get the plug out so he can fuck him.

It’s still too early in the morning for Louis to scold Harry for his impatience, so he just does it, loving the way Harry’s hole clenches around the plug, trying to keep it in. Louis pushes it in and out a few times before he finally pulls it out completely, placing it next to them. With one hand he starts massaging Harry’s cock through his panties, with the other he slowly fingers Harry’s wet hole, first with one, then with two, and finally with three fingers. He’s still so loose from the plug and wet from Louis’ cum and it doesn't take long for Harry to start moaning, begging for his daddy to fuck him already.

Louis is rock-hard by now, too, always more impatient himself in the mornings, so he pulls his fingers out, grabs the lube from the bedside table and gets his cock ready. He still hasn’t seen Harry’s face this morning, but by the way his breath hitches and how he’s impatiently shifting around Louis knows he’s desperate, maybe even teary-eyed with how bad he needs it. A wave of pride overcomes Louis. His princess is always so good for him, wearing a plug all night and still letting his daddy play with him.

Just as the head of Louis’ cock nudges against Harry’s rim he sees Mr Fluffles, Harry’s favourite plushie, a big white fluffy dog wearing a pink shirt, lying next to Harry’s head. Harry’s whimpering loud by now and Louis can actually hear him choke on a sob. Which makes him worry. Maybe it really is a bit too much for him right now, after being overstimulated almost the entire night. So Louis reaches over to grab Mr Fluffles, places him at Harry’s chest and kisses his head. He can see Harry smile slightly as he grabs for Mr Fluffles and pulls him close.

Then, Louis gives him one last kiss on his shoulder before he says, “Hold on to Mr Fluffles, baby, because daddy is going to fuck you so good.”

Harry lets out the prettiest moan at that, pushing his hips against Louis’ crotch, and just like that Louis’ cock slips inside. Harry is tight and hot and wet and everything Louis could have asked for. So he keeps his promise, fucking Harry long and good, alternating between sweet, slow and deep and hard and fast thrusts until Harry’s a sobbing whining mess, clutching Mr Fluffles so hard Louis is afraid he might rip him apart.

When Harry comes not five minutes later it’s with a high-pitched moan, drenching his already ruined wet panties that still cling to his crotch in even more cum. Louis can feel Harry clench around him, can feel his own cum from last night inside him and it’s all too much. He curses, fingers squeezing Harry’s hips hard to hold him still.

“Princess, fuck, where do you want it?”

Harry’s overstimulated and the pillow wet from his tears, but he’s being such a good boy for his daddy, letting him fuck him through and even after his orgasm. Louis loves him so much.

Between sobs Harry chokes out, “Inside me, daddy, please.”

Louis kisses his neck, biting on it to muffle his own moans as he speeds up his thrusts again, fucking Harry so hard from behind he’s pushing them both forward. When he comes, he digs his nails into Harry’s chest as he fills him up even more, hearing Harry moan his name again, then sigh contently.

Louis holds him close as he comes down, petting the head of Mr Fluffles which makes Harry giggle.

“So good, baby,” he whispers into Harry’s ear before he pulls out, two loads of his cum leaking out of Harry’s abused ass. He sighs as he watches, entranced, because fuck, he really did make his boy messy, and his cock gives one last pathetic twitch.

Harry curls around Mr Fluffles then, nuzzling his nose into his fur while his own hair is damp and a mess, scratch marks on his body and wet panties around his thighs. Louis sighs again and just slumps back on the bed, pulling Harry close and relishing in the moment.

He knows they should clean up, but Louis has never been a morning person. Also, he can see that Harry is still a little bit in subspace and he doesn’t want to leave him, so he starts slowly stroking his hair and whispering honey sweet words into his ear about how precious he is, how pretty, and Harry giggles.

He turns around in his daddy’s arms and looks at him with his bright green eyes before he asks, “Kissy?”

Louis smiles at that. Harry always says it like this when he’s down under, when he needs his daddy close more than ever but doesn’t know how else to ask for it.

But Louis knows anyway, so he just leans in to give Harry soft, short pecks on his mouth that make him smile against Louis’ lips. He can feel that Harry’s slowly coming back once he starts shifting uncomfortably on the bed, drying cum everywhere and sweaty hair clinging to his forehead.

“Welcome back, princess,” he says as he gives him one last kiss and pulls him closer.

Harry just shakes his head and chuckles, biting Louis’ neck to tease him.

Getting out of bed has never been so hard.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated, even if this is really short.  
> If you liked the way I write the two, you should check out [my other fanfic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14257632) which has actual plot next to the porn, wow!  
> Also hit me up on Instagram (@hxrrysangel), there's some more occasional Larry porn by me, lol.


End file.
